<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quincy In Bay City by HeartinBayCity (ChelleBee53)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816643">Quincy In Bay City</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/HeartinBayCity'>HeartinBayCity (ChelleBee53)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Another World (TV), Quincy M.E. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/HeartinBayCity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story, written several years ago, was inspired by, and the words in italics taken from, the opening scene in Quincy, M.E.<br/>Quincy, M.E. is the property of Glen A. Larson Productions and Universal Television.<br/>Another World is the property of Procter and Gamble Productions</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quincy In Bay City</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Officers," Dr. Quincy, who had recently moved his practice to Bay City, Illinois, told a group of policemen and women from the 23rd Precinct, "<em>you are about to enter the most fascinating sphere of police work... the world of forensic medicine.</em>"</p><p>And then he removed the sheet, revealing the dead body.</p><p>Josie, Toni, Adams, Tibbs and every other cop in the room fell to the floor, sick.</p><p>The next day, their just slightly overprotective captain, Joe Carlino, told Dr. Quincy off in no uncertain terms.</p><p>"Dr. Quincy, let's get something straight right now. I don't appreciate your upsetting my officers!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>